The present invention relates to a medical device and consumables, and more particularly to a device used for separating and collecting plasma from blood samples.
Typically, membranes are used in separation and collection of plasma from blood samples. In one method, a single membrane is used for the separation and collection of plasma. In such method, during operation of medical consumables the blood samples may be applied to one end of the membrane and as the blood sample flows through, blood cells may be separated from the plasma based on the size of the membranes pores. After operation of the medical consumables, the plasma containing portion of the membrane may be severed from the blood cells containing portion of the membrane and thereby necessitating an additional step of severing the membranes. Further, the single membrane approach may prevent using different materials and/or chemistries in the membranes for the separation and collection of plasma.
In another method, two separate membranes are used for the separation and collection of plasma. Specifically, a first membrane for the separation of blood cells and a second membrane for the collection of plasma. These membranes may be arranged such that a distal end of the first membrane contacts a proximal end of the second membrane to facilitate the separation of blood cells via the first membrane and the collection of plasma via the second membrane.
Typically, devices for holding two membranes end-to-end with a minimal but reproducible, overlap require a superior manufacturing tolerance that may not be compatible with low-cost manufacturing methods such as injection molding. Also, it may be difficult to apply uniform pressure at a contact area of the membranes to ensure consistent transfer of plasma from the separation membrane to the collection membrane without damaging the membranes.
Thus, there is a need for an improved device or consumable for facilitating proper holding and accurate positioning of two membranes used in plasma separation and collection.